Waiting For You
by TragickPast
Summary: Yuki is blackmailed into taking Shu on a date. Very fluffy, sweet, romantic! I accept any comments and reviews.


**Disclaimer. I d not own Gravitation. If I did, there's be more sex scenes and more details. Hiro and Suguru would be together. Plus I'd be rich. Mwauahahahahaha!! **

**I do not own the song 'Right Here Waiting For You' by Richard Marx, even though I **_**do**_** write songs. Stick around and maybe you'll see some of them!! wink**

**Waiting For You**

Shuichi sighed as he flopped down on the bed. He was nearly entirely through a four-month long tour in America, and he had not seen Yuki since leaving Japan. It was really starting to get to him.

"I miss Yukii…" he moaned, even though no one was in the room.

"And yet, you have stopped calling me 13 times a day. Brat. I'm impressed." Shuichi's head turned toward the voice so fast he nearly got whiplash. Eiri Yuki was leaning on the doorway of Shuichi's hotel room, standing just so that he was partly inside the room. Shuichi stared, wondering if it was a cruel delicious dream.

"Yuki?" he whispered, afraid if he spoke too loud Yuki would disappear. _'What's he doing in my hotel room? Shouldn't he be in Japan?'_

"Stop staring brat. You're starting to drool." Yuki stated.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Japan?" Shuichi asked, still shocked.

"You want me to leave?" he smirked and turned as if to go.

The writer found himself tackled by Shuichi in an instant.

"No, no, no, nononono!!! I'm glad you came here! I'm so happy, but why? I thought you had your novel to finish. Oh! Did you use me as an excuse to skip out on Mizuki again?!" Shuichi switched moods quickly. He went from holding Yuki like there was no tomorrow to worried.

"No you damned brat. I had writer's block. K came and forced me at gun point to come here and 'cheer you up'. Plus he stole my laptop from me and held it hostage."

"'Cheer me up?' How? What're you going to do? Can we go on a date? I have reservations to this reeeeally fancy restaurant at seven. Can we please go on a date? Pleeease Yuki?" he begged.

Yuki debated for a minute. He had nothing better to do and he would get his laptop back. Plus, he could always fuck Shuichi later. Sex after being apart for so long was incredible.

"Fine. We leave in ten minutes. Change into something nice."

Shuichi ran off to find some clothes.

Shuichi took five minutes longer to get ready than Yuki told him to. At first he wanted to wear one of his less-revealing stage costumes. When he came out Yuki looked at him and glared and Shuichi dashed right back inside the bedroom.

He dug to the bottom of his suitcase before he found some dressy black leather pants and a dark purple button-up shirt. _'Yay, a date with Yuki! Even if it was by threats, I still get a date! Yes!'_

"I'm ready Yuki!" he exclaimed.

"Better." Yuki stated. _'A lot better. I'm going to enjoy taking off those pants later.'_

They drove to the restaurant, a very high upscale place. When they entered the restaurant the first thing Yuki noticed was the black booth set up around the entire place. The booths had tables stained a dark red. It was a very dark romantic place. The lighting was dim but each table was illuminated by a candle at each booth as well as flowers. The only lights were inside a crystal chandelier that reflected the soft glow of the candles everywhere.

Shuichi spotted the stage and was shocked. He never thought a place like this would have singers come and sing. The dark red wood of the stage was framed by dark blue long curtains. It was a breath-taking stage, in all its simplicity.

"Sugoi…" Shuichi whispered.

"Welcome to Suna. Let me show you to your table." The Matre 'D bowed. He led them to a center table, right in front of the stage. Whispers and stares followed them. Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki together in America was very unexpected.

After the drinks were ordered the menus were opened. It was all in English.

"Yuki! Can you read this to me?" Shuichi hissed quietly. "My English still sucks. Please." He had a sheepish smile on his face.

After glaring for a minute Yuki sighed and began to list things he knew Shuichi would like.

After their drinks came and they had ordered, an awkward silence was between the two. "So," Shuichi began, "how far are you on your novel?"

"I would've had it done if someone's annoying friends hadn't forced me to come here." Yuki said, a little annoyed that he lost his laptop. He had actually had this story done early when K had interrupted him printing out the papers.

"Gomen, Yuki! Demo…I never asked them to do that!" Shuichi panicked.

Yuki looked at him a little doubtful.

"They took your laptop and dragged you here all on their own. You know I would never ask that! But since you're here, Happy Anniversary! I know it's a week late but since I tried not to stop bugging you I couldn't call you on our anniversary." Shuichi said hurriedly.

"Whatever." Yuki said shortly.

Their food came quickly and they ate; Shuichi rambling about Bad Luck's newest songs, the charts, and upcoming concerts.

"Our next concert is Friday. Since you're in town, do you think you could come and watch?"

Yuki debated for a minute. "If I get my novel printed." He glared, causing Shuichi to blush at the implication.

'Yuki hasn't seen one of my live concerts in a long time.' Shuichi knew he'd be there, with or without the novel printed.

"Arigato, Yuki!"

Soon, both men were done eating. Shuichi squirmed, for once not knowing what to say. Then he remembered something.

"Ne, Yuki, guess what. I learned a song. Demo, it's all in English so I don't know what most of the lyrics mean, but I really like it! Do you…wanna hear it?" he asked, a little uncertain. Yuki just shrugged one shoulder.

Shuichi stood up and went to the Maitre'D; too far away for Yuki to hear what their conversation.

Then Shuichi went down a hallway. Yuki assumed it was to the bathrooms. After he disappeared the lights on stage went on, turning the entire stage a rainbow of blues and purples.

Other couples in the restaurant and Yuki turned to the stage, clueless as to what was happening.

Suddenly Shuichi appeared on stage, just as the music started.

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
_

Shuichi's voice and his eyes were all on Yuki. Nothing else in the world existed beyond the two.

_  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever  
_

_  
_Everyone in the restaurant stared, yet they were ignored by Shuichi and Yuki. Shuichi sang out his heart. This was all just for Yuki. Everything he did was for Yuki. He wanted Yuki to understand that more than anything.

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
_

Yuki was amazed at how different this song sounded when sung by Shuichi. He had heard it in America but it hadn't caught his interest, not like it did when Shuichi sang. Shuichi always had his attention, even if he didn't know it.

_  
I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
_

That was how Yuki felt, every time Shuichi laughed or cried. He didn't know if Shuichi was aware of how much the song described how he felt.

_  
Oh,__ can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy_

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance  


Shuichi breathed. He was so glad he could be here, doing this; not for anyone but Yuki. That was what he loved the most, showing Yuki how _much_ he cared and loved Yuki.

_  
Oh,__ can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy  
_

Yuki stood up and went to the side of the stage. Shuichi reached out a hand and gently caressed his cheek; his eyes showing his every emotion to Yuki. His soul was bared just to Yuki. Yuki reached out a hand a grabbed Shuichi's in his.

_  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

The song ended and Shuichi placed the mike back and went back to Yuki, placing his hand in Yuki's he stepped down off the stage into Yuki's arms.

The bill was paid, and so as quickly as they came Yuki and Shuichi left the restaurant in each other's arms, enjoying each other's company and the romance of the night.

In the morning Shuichi would wake up, energy restored. A note on the counter from Yuki would tell him about Yuki's next visit, in a week. This time he would stay with Shuichi, no matter where he goes. And until then, Shuichi would be waiting for Yuki.


End file.
